Night Class, Meet Your New Dorm Supervisor
by LaurenGlen
Summary: Babysitting a spoiled pureblood and his loyal followers had never been Zero's idea of a mission. KanamexZero, IchiruxKaname, etc.
1. Introducing Your New Dorm Supervisor

"No."

"How many times have I ever asked you a favor that you absolutely cannot do?"

"Seven."

"I had it at nine."

"Exactly."

Zero Kiryu sipped his coffee at the table he shared with Haruka Kuran in one of the finest restaurants in town. The pureblood had sent him a text message a while ago, saying that he needed to meet the ex-hunter urgently and talk. Apparently, he had a mission for him – a ridiculous one.

"Haruka," Zero said as coolly as he possible could, "I would do many things for you: I would steal for you; I would kill for you; heck, I would even die for you, but there is no way in hell would I ever BABYSIT for you."

To his irritation, the pureblood smiled, clearly amused. "You are overreacting. Kaname is not – how should I put this – as bad as the rumors say. He is a teenager after all. Teenagers have a tendency to misbehave." He shrugged, pausing to take sip of his tea. "Quite like children actually."

Zero snorted. "Yeah, tell that to his last bodyguard." The poor Level C had been tied up and gagged in the trunk of Haruka's limo for nearly three hours because he had refused to drive the spoiled brat and his friends to the park for a little 'fun' time.

"How much would you like me to pay you?"

With a roll of his eyes, Zero said sarcastically, "I cannot believe you're resorting to bribery. Is our friendship that cheap?"

"I am merely demonstrating the depth of my desperation. As you can see, I am…very desperate."

"Must it be me?" Zero sighed, rubbing his brow. "Why not Ichiru?"

"He has his duties as the night-shift infirmary sensei at the Academy. Kaien has told me that he is quite popular with the vampires."

"Of course he is." Zero fell silent, contemplating. Finally, after letting out a heavy sigh, he grumbled, "Fine. I'll babysit your naughty son."

Haruka's fangs showed in his grin. "Thank y-" he paused when Zero held up a hand.

"However," the ex-hunter said, "not just as a lowly bodyguard." He smiled, his amethyst eyes glinting with mischief. "I think you know what I mean."

"Ah, how clever of you," Haruka said. He offered a hand-shake; Zero obliged. "I'm sure Kaien and I can come up with a suitable arrangement. In fact, I have already come up with a brilliant one just now."

* * *

A week later…

"Everyone," Kaien Cross announced to the entire Night Class vampires gathered at the auditorium, "I want you to meet your new Dorm Supervisor, Zero Yuu, whom you all can see is the twin brother of our infirmary sensei, Ichiru Yuu." Almost immediately after his announcement, murmurs rose in the auditorium as Zero took his place next to Kaien at the centre of the podium.

"Is this a joke?"

"Another spy to check up on our behavior, huh? Ridiculous."

"Another Level C. Kaname-sama will have no problem _training_ him."

_Tch_. Zero Kiryuu wondered how Kaien Cross had the patience to put up with these pricks. If he were the Headmaster, he'd have vampire barbecue for detentions.

"Kaname Kuran, as Dorm President of the Night Class, please come up to the podium and give your greetings to your new Supervisor," Kaien said.

Zero's eyes fell on the brunette who was walking towards them through the sea of vampires. The Paragon of Haughtiness – the great Kaname Kuran. He was the splitting image of his father when he was younger. How was it possible that this _brat_ be the product of Haruka and Juuri Kuran?

"Good luck," Kaien whispered, gently thumping him at the back. His eyes, however, were filled with pity. _Poor guy_, they seemed to say.

"Pleased to meet you, Yuu-sensei," Kaname said when he reached the podium. He held out a hand. Zero gave a curt nod and shook it. The pureblood's smile was deceptively kind.

Yes. D-E-C-E-P-T-I-V-E-L-Y. Deceptively.

"I hope you two will get along splendidly," Kaien Cross said to the both of them.

Kaname chuckled. "I look forward to working together with you." His eyes, however, told a different story. _Get in my way and I will give you hell_. It seemed he knew Zero was hired by his father.

Zero had faced worse before. Much, much worse. So the warning behind Kaname's eyes didn't faze him – not a bit. In fact, he welcomed it. _Bring it on_, he challenged.

Across the podium, Ichiru Kiryuu caught a glimpse of the determination in his brother's eyes. He grinned. _This is going to be interesting_, he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Character Bios

Zero & Ichiru - ex-humans; why the other vampires think they're Level Cs, you'll find out later. They're several centuries old, but still look like they're in their early twenties.

Haruka - Kaname's dad. Need I say more?

Kaien Cross

Kaname Kuran

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you all for reading!


	2. Detention plus Zero equals Nightmare

The Infirmary

"Ichiru-sensei."

Ichiru spun his office chair round to face a frowning Kaname Kuran. He exclaimed in mock surprise, "First evening on the job and Nii-san already gave you a booboo?"

Irritation flashed in the pureblood's eyes, but he managed a smile. "You're enjoying this," he said. "And, to answer your question, no he did not."

"But he did hurt your ego, am I right?" Ichiru said while waving his finger teasingly at him. "And now you're here to ask me about his weaknesses." He hadn't had this much fun in years. Zero was fun to tease, but it was refreshing to target someone cool and composed like Kaname Kuran for a change.

Kaname's smile twitched. Looks like his last statement hit the jackpot. Uh-oh. "As a matter of fact, I was," the pureblood said, his voice dangerously smooth, "but now I change my mind. It's always best to observe my enemies for myself before making a move." Ichiru raised an eyebrow. Zero had said the same thing; those two were really more alike than they thought.

When Haruka first offered him the position of night-shift infirmary sensei at Cross Academy, Ichiru, unlike Zero, took the job without a second thought. He had been curious what school life was like even though he wasn't going to be a student there. In the end, he didn't regret his decision a single bit. Life was interesting at the academy. The vampires of the Night Class were really not that different from teenage humans; they shared the same kind of dramas. For example, two nights ago he had to tend to a feverish Level B who got sick from too much stress because she thought her boyfriend was cheating on her. One time a Level C had been sent to the infirmary because he fainted after having confessed to the girl of his dreams.

Ah, the glories of youth and teenage hormones.

Kaname bent forward and whispered to his ear, "You're thinking too much. I must be doing something wrong since you're not paying attention to me."

Ichiru moved away from the pureblood. "Go bother one of your love-struck lackeys, Kuran," he said nonchalantly. "Our little game was fun in the beginning, but I'm not interested in going beyond a platonic relationship with you."

Kaname's smile grew sly. "Is it because of your brother? It would be a pity to end this now – we haven't done anything yet."

"Please look up the word platonic in the dictionary."

The pureblood chuckled. "Does your brother's opinion of you matter that much to you?" It was obvious he didn't think much of Zero. Then again, most vampires (and humans) didn't thanks to his _bother me and I'll castrate you _attitude.

"Well, that and she'll have both our heads."

Kaname frowned. "Who's 'she'?"

"Oh did I say that out loud? Long story. Forget I said anything."

* * *

The Library

Kain Akatsuki let out a long, suffering sigh for the third time tonight as his cousin once again started ranting about how rude and stupid their Dorm Supervisor was and how he should rot in hell after what he said to his precious Kaname-sama.

"How dared he—that imbecile—wait till I freeze his testi-"

"Aido-kun," the surly librarian, Ms Yukiko, said warningly, "if you're going to have one of your disturbing conversations with yourself, please do so somewhere else." The blonde vampire stopped talking. When she turned away, he made a face at her.

"I like him," Takuma Ichijjo said, looking up from his manga. "I think our school life will be a lot more refreshing now that he's here."

"Are you on drugs or something?" Aido said. "What part of that inferior piece of sh-"

"No cussing in the library!" Ms Yukiko's voice rang sharply.

"Tsk! Ugly, old hag," Aido murmured under his breath.

Kain was looking at Takuma with a curious expression. "Are you thinking of breaking up with Kaname-sama for the Supervisor?" he asked softly.

"What!" a horrified Aido exclaimed while Takuma's face paled.

"Hanabusa Aido, this has gone far enough!" The three nobles saw the figure of Ms Yukiko walking towards their table, her eyes blazing. "Come with me, I'll be sending you to detention," she barked at the blue-eyed blonde.

"Wait-Detention? Since when do we get detentions?"

"Your Dorm Supervisor was kind enough to offer us Night Class teachers a breather by taking up the responsibility of punishing misbehaving students like you."

"Not if I can help it," Aido growled as he followed Ms Yukiko out of the library.

When all was quiet, Kain looked at Takuma once more. "You're sure about this?" he said.

"What?" Takuma's eyes widened when he realized what the red-head was talking about. "No! I mean yes! Wait—No, that's not what I meant! Gah!" Kain had never seen him looked so miserable and so tense. Finally, the green-eyed blonde sighed and said softly, "It's true I'm thinking of breaking up with him, but not for Zero-sensei." He closed his manga. "I'm doing this for myself." He smiled sadly and then stood up. "Thank you for your concern, Kain. I really appreciate it. Well, I'll see you later at the Dorm."

Kain's eyes trailed after Takuma as he exited the library. Yet another heart was broken by Kaname Kuran. Takuma was not blind – he saw that Kaname's affections were now focused on a new target. Ichiru Yuu was no average Level C. While other lower class vampires would weep with joy (Aido did) at having caught a pureblood's interest, Yuu-sensei (1) didn't give a damn. The silver-haired vampire had a habit of behaving generally like a flirt, despite being aware that Kaname was going out of his way to give him his graces. He was playing with fire, and he knew it. Though Kaname liked to play, he did not like to be played with, hence the reason why he had his eyes set on Ichiru Yuu – not to love him, but to conquer him.

"_It's not love he's giving – only shadow, an illusion. If he offers, I would decline. I would actually reject Kaname-sama! Can you believe that? Hahaha!"_

Kain shut his eyes at the memory. "Ruka," he whispered.

* * *

2 hrs and 30 min later, in Kain's and Aido's room

When Kain heard the door open, he did not expect to be bombarded by a stench so putrid he almost vomited the contents of the dinner he had eaten not even an hour ago. "What the hell happened to-" he paused, eyes widening at the sight of his cousin.

The bottom half of Aido's uniform as well as his shoes were stained with what seemed to be (Kain prayed he was right) mud. The blue-eyed blonde was fuming. Shockingly, he didn't utter a word as he stormed his way into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him. Hard.

Whatever punishment the Supervisor put his cousin through it had to have been excruciatingly painful. Well, at least by Aido's standards.

"How was detention?" Kain asked innocently when his cousin finally came out of the bathroom clad in a bathrobe, looking clean and stench-free thanks to his favorite lavender-scented shampoo and shower gel.

Aido gave him a death glare. Unfortunately for him, Kain didn't spontaneously combust.

"Well?"

"He made me muck out the horses' stalls," he murmured.

Kain fought the urge to snigger. "And you followed his orders just like that?"

"I didn't have a choice."

Kain raised an eyebrow. "How can that be?" It was unusual for his cousin to not put a fight when he's forced to do something he absolutely disliked (unless, of course, it was requested by his precious Kaname-sama).

Aido didn't answer. Instead he went over to his closet and proceeded to change into his bed clothes.

"Will you _please_ answer my question?"

The blonde vampire stopped what he was doing and stared at Kain with a fearful (though the red head found it a little hilarious) look on his face.

"I didn't have a choice because-because Kaname-sama's father was there."

* * *

The Night Dorm Supervirsor's (a.k.a Zero) Room

"By the way, what did you say to Kaname?" Ichiru asked his brother who was in the middle of signing some documents. He was in his pajamas – he had decided to have a sleepover at Zero's new home.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, before class change-over."

Zero shrugged. "Nothing important." He went back to his work.

"But a little bird told me – well, hinted - you sort of pissed him off that time."

"Fine, if you really want to know…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kuran, what are these ropes and duct tape doing in my room, on my bed?" Zero asked the pureblood who was lounging in the sitting room alone. Class change-over was due in forty minutes so the hallway was empty of vampires except for them. _

_Kaname looked up from his book. "So that's where they were," he said with feigned relief. "I thought I had misplaced them. Thank you for finding them for me."_

_Oh so he wanted to play that game, huh? _

_Zero heard voices in the hallway. Good. It seemed some of the vampires had come out of their rooms. Amethyst orbs fell on Kaname. "Kuran," he said as loudly as possible. "If you wanted to be tied up and gagged to be hung from the school rooftop for everyone to see, all you had to do was ask." He grinned. "Placing the ropes and duct tape in my room, hoping that I'd get the message, was not necessary." _

_The shocked expression on the pureblood's face was priceless, even though he got to see it for only a split second before it was covered up by a menacing smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Silence.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Haruka," Ichiru said finally.

Zero shrugged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(1) Yuu- short from of Kiryuu. For masquerade purposes, Zero and Ichiru use fake last names.


End file.
